Hope
by No Longer Writing See Profile
Summary: An Avatar Oneshot or maybe more? Jake finds himself at the site where the old Kelutral once stood tall and proud. Jake begins to remember the horrors of that fateful day. R&R please


**Hey since I wrote my first Avatar Oneshot I have became hooked on writing oneshots which, for me, is a good thing and a bad thing. After reading please review this for me. I love reading peoples reviews and I work best when I write to a requested pairing/couple/plot. Thanks **

**Also has anyone else seen the special edition of Avatar? It felt like watching a 3 hour advertisement. A really expensive advertisement. Honestly there were a lot of scenes in there that were just extended a little and some that were brand new like the tsu'tey death scene. Don't bother going to see it again though. When the box set comes out in November-ish time it will have another additional seven (7) minutes of footage... I kno rite? money grabbing, but i don't care i still thought it was awesome.  
**

**

* * *

**

_Hope_

_An Avatar Oneshot_

_

* * *

_

Jake was running through the forest still reveling in the fact that he could now use his legs again, at least his Na'vi legs. The wind whipped at Jakes eyes and caressed his muscles as he leapt from tree to tree his tail swinging in motion to prevent his fall to the ground below. Swinging on a vine Jake had totally lost track of time and location not really caring for either. Slowing down to catch his breath Jake walked out onto a small opening lined with trees, a light film of sweat covered his whole body. Panting slightly as he walked he brushed a large leaf out of the way to reveal a barren piece of land before him. Cringing slightly Jake willed himself to turn and run not wanting to relieve the memories of what happened here nearly ten years ago. Shuddering he stepped forth onto the still ashen land making small clouds around his feet as well as leaving hollow prints in his wake.

Walking aimlessly the sights and sounds of that day ten years ago began to assault his mind. Swaying slightly Jake sat himself against a overturned tree. Closing his eyes Jake immediately felt a unforeseen weight hook his eyes and keep them closed, as if it were Eywas will. Struggling to stay conscious he tried to stand but his attempts didn't come to fruition. He simply ended up back where he started.

Jake stood still looking out onto a green pasture which was lined with trees and scattering Na'vi. Jake felt a weight on his back and was knocked to the ground. Looking up from his current prone position he saw lots of Na'vi running in all different directions. Laying there his senses screamed at him to run yet his body wouldn't function as he willed it. Turning over he saw at least eight samsons hovering in the sky and centered in the middle was the dragon gunship. Jake gasped in shock as Quaritch looked directly at him and gave him a sinister smile before his mouth moved wordlessly. Jake didn't need the sound to know what he just said because almost simultaneously missiles were racing through the air leaving a thin trail behind each of them. As they impacted Jakes body was shook by the force of the explosions which resonated around his chest like there were the same explosions occurring within him but only smaller and the Kelutral was his heart. Wincing he unwillingly stood watching, following the missiles path as they headed for the base of the Kelutral, his home. Inside he was screaming yet however much he wanted to shout, scream or yell his body wouldn't react to his bidding. All he could do was watch as his home and the home of the Ometicaya was destroyed before him. Feeling his fists clench into balls he gritted his teeth in pure rage and anger.

Jake stopped looking in wonder at the assembled tawtute gunships because they had stopped firing. All that could be heard was the low humming of the gunships rotors and the gentle creaking of Kelutral though the quiet was often broken by the shouts or screams of the fleeing natives. Jake sighed heavily relaxing as he did so. He stood there scanning the tree as a sudden sense of pride came over him. Proud that Pandora can stand up to the humans that have come here to rape the land of its minerals. Though useless to the Na'vi the Humans needed the mineral more than they knew and weren't going to stop at nothing to get it.

Jake was whipped back from his daydream when he saw the columns of the tree begin to shatter and crack under the trees enormous weight. Jakes ears flattened and his tail stopped dead and rested next to his leg as the tree slowly began to fall towards him. Jake inwardly screamed at his body to move, to get out of the way so that he wouldn't be crushed and subsequently not able to see Neytiri, his mate, again. Jake still stood rooted to the spot as he looked on at the smoke bellowing from the base of the tree and the Na'vi that were running towards him. Locking his eyes with one native he didn't see any kind of hate or anger present in their eyes, only sorrow. The same was with another, there was no anger or hatred against the dreamwalker, the palalukan among the people. Jake stood with his eyes locked with several natives who were all stood where they were several seconds ago when they were trying to escape the falling tree that was their home. Jake watched as the shadow became bigger and darker until he could see every tiny detail on the trunk of the tree, and then it went dark. No light, no touch, no smell and no sound. Jake was in complete sensory shutdown. He senselessly groped around for anything to grasp onto to pull him from the endless abyss before him.

"J..ke!" the voice was hollow and echoed off of the nothingness. Jake searched aimlessly around the darkness to find the source of the noise but to no avail.

"Jake!" came the voice again, but this time it was louder. Distinctively louder and now he knew he wasn't imagining it.

"Jake... Wake up!" the voice urged now coming from a distinct location for which he steadily made his way there though he didn't really know where he was going. Slowly light began to bleed into Jakes vision first at the edges and then slowly working its way in illuminating everything in a bright light.

"Jake!" cried the voice again nearing breaking point. The voice now was much more structured, layered and coherent. Jake instantly recognised the voice as the voice of his beautiful mate, Neytiri. Forcing his eyes open he inhaled deep breaths as if he hadn't for a while. Blinking a few times the vision before him cleared up into the face of Neytiri, her glazed with tears which threatened to spill over.

"Jake are you okay?" she asked brushing a hand across his cheek

"Uh..." he stuttered not sure of what to say as the sight and sounds of a few seconds ago were burned into his memory "I think so" Jake answered giving her his lopsided grin which made her sigh with relief. Standing Jake wavered slightly but Neytiri caught him and steadied him then Jake turned to look over the giant structure that was their former Kelutral. Jake cringed inwardly and unconsciously contorted his face to a look of disgust which didn't go unnoticed by Neytiri who decided to probe further

"Jake. What is wrong?" she asked softly placing a hand on his chest and stepping between him and the old Kelutral. Looking up she saw Jakes face still staring past her to the barren lands before them. Grabbing his face Neytiri made him look at her before he mumbled "it's all my fault." Neytiri recoiled at the words taking a step back still fixed on his eyes. She had already told him before that The People had forgiven him, so had Eywa and so had she and at the same time he had stolen her heart. Neytiri flashed a small grin before speaking to him again

"My Jake I have already told you. You have been forgiven. You righted the wrongs you had done" she said softly placing a hand over his heart "you have a strong heart Jake. It is pure also as it is strong" she told him with a stern yet caring voice. The tears welled in her eyes making her switch back to her mother tongue

_"Lu nga win sì txur. Lu nga txantslusum._ You are Toruk Makto and Olo'eyktan of Ometicaya!" she said proudly creating a shiver that ran down his spine making him shudder awkwardly.

"But if I hadn't screwed up in the first place I would have to have become Toruk Makto" he told her bluntly making her freeze for a second

"The all of the Na'vi would have perished and I would not be with you, my Jake" she said laying her head on his chest listening to the slow, strong, steady beat of his heart. Jake decided to not say anything more on the matter. He felt as if the images in his head from earlier were burning in his soul tearing it apart. Jake kissed Neytiris forehead lightly and wrapped her in his arms. Sighing contently Neytiri pulled back

"Will you come back now?" she asked quietly to which Jake replied

_"Pxan livu txo nì aw oe ngari."_ Neytiri smiled and flashed her small fangs at him

"It is I who should be saying that" she chastised flicking his ear playfully as they both began the long walk back to their home.

Jake and Neytiri got back to the Kelutral a little later than usual thanks to some playful ambushing of Neytiri by Jake which soon descended into the pair mating and falling asleep within the confines of the forest. Walking into the Kelutral with their fingers laced together Neytiri pulled Jake to the direction of their alcove. When they reached the entrance of their alcove Neytiri pushed Jake inside who was lagging behind slightly, and she soon followed suit. Climbing onto the soft mossy bed that the new Kelutral provided Neytiri laid her head on Jakes chest as he played with her hair.

"Jake?" Neytiri asked quietly

"mmmmm?" was all the answer that she got from him though he was obviously tired Neytiri reasoned that it would be better to ask now because he could out up much of a fight being as tired as he was. Smirking she pushed herself to her knees allowing Jake to follow her with his eyes.

"What were you doing back there?" she asked and she knew that Jake also knew what she was talking about because he sighed deeply as let his head fall back to look at the roof of the alcove hoping to stop Neytiri asking by not answering, but he knew better. His mate wouldn't give up so easily.

"I was running through the forest because I hate sitting around which is ironic; back in my human body I can't use my legs" he started and Neytiri simply nodded for him to continue "When I started to slow down a bit a ended up walking into a opening and then I discovered the old Kelutral that was destroyed" he continued his breath hitching slightly a d his words were coated with poison and hate for the tawtute. "When I walked up to it I began to feel tired so I sat down and then..." He stopped. Neytiri edged closer to him putting a hand in the side if his face to try and comfort him but at the same time urging him to continue. Biting his lip he forced himself to continue unwilling to relive the horrors of that fateful day... again "I saw the old Kelutral being destroyed" he stuttered quietly making Neytiri gasp but she silenced him as he went to describe everything to him. It was obvious to her the distress it was causing him it was like it was a festering wound left unhealed, slowly killing its victim from the inside. Breathing deeply she steadied herself

"Show me" was all she said as she reached for her queue and Jake imitated her move slowly bringing them together. Watching them intertwine Neytiri had one last though 'am I going to regret this?' before everything went black and numb. Looking at Jake she could clearly see how uneasy he was about this but she knew he had to face it and she was here to help him. No matter what.

Neytiri inhaled several deep gulps of air, her heart racing. She had just finished watching what she asked to be shown and what she did see, she hoped never to see anything like it and Jake was traumatised even more than she was. Placing a hand on his shoulder she tried to send his loving and calming thoughts but it was like he receded into a lit of depression and self loathing. Neytiri felt the coldness spreading through the bond and quickly decided to disconnect her queue from his. Jake fell asleep in Neytiris arms as she racked her brains for something to do but she soon followed Jake.

Several days had passed and Jake had only gotten worse but Neytiri had had enough and wanted the old Jake back.

The sun crept silently across the floor revealing the invisible blankets of dust that lingered in the air often whipped by the cool morning breeze. The light spread across a cobalt skinned back warning it as it moved. Neytiri shifted slightly enjoying the warmth on her back. She turned over expecting to find Jake next to her like every other morning but she quickly remembered the events of yesterday and suddenly the warmth in her back felt more like fire licking across her skin, fake comfort, her only true comfort was Jakes warmth. Turning back she found herself staring at Jakes form which was sat against the alcove wall blankly staring forward into nothingness.

"Eywa help us..." Neytiri whispered almost silently before she slid from her bed to stand before Jake "Get up Jake!" she snapped angrily without meaning to which made snap his head up instantly. Offering out her hand he took it graciously and looked at her questioningly but she didn't say anything until they were out of the Kelutral and standing in the edge of the forest.

"I'm going to show you all the good you have done" she told him which gained no emotion from him. Turning him around she made him look at the Kelutral "Jake, you brought us to a new home. Our home" she said "the clan is happy again, the sky people would have kept on taking if it wasn't for you. You stopped them Jake. You united the clans from the distant lands and brought them together to fight, and we won" she said gaining a small smile from Jake as he and Neytiri watched the children playing freely. As Neytiri reeled off several things that Jake had done and put right his mood steadily became more positive, but before she could say anything else there was one question that was on the edge of her tongue, but she wanted to wait to ask it, there was a mental war raging within Neytiri of how best to ask it or when and Jake noticed this

"What's wrong? You want to ask something but you daren't" he told her with a flat voice making her sigh

"Fine, Jake why did you fight and kill the tawtute. Your own people?" she asked but when she heard the question out loud she already knew the answer by the way he looked at her

"For you, Neytiri. For the clan. It was all my fault I should have stopped them whilst I had the chance but I realised the insane truth when it was too late. I fell in love with you, the forest and The People" he said making her swell with pride but he continued "and hope"

"Hope?" she questioned taking her hand in his own playing with the extra digit that he possessed

"Yeah, hope is what makes us strong, it is why we are here, it is what we fight with when all else is lost" he said solemnly looking into Neytiris eyes as he captured her lips kissing her deeply and she returned it with equal passion.

"Well..." Neytiri whispered resting her head in Jakes shoulder "let's hope you make a good father." A few moments passed and Jake hadn't said a word but had become rigid. Looking up Neytiri was looking into Jakes widened eyes. Jake looked at her disbelievingly

"You... Me... Us? But..." he tripped over his words and it was needless to say that Jake was floored by this news. Laughing heartily Neytiri smiled widely and kissed him again "who else knows?" Jake asked to a still giggling Neytiri

"No-one my Jake. You had to be the first to know" she said as he hugged tightly nearly squeezing her soul from her body

"Neytiri, you have made me the happiest man alive!" she exclaimed picking her up and swinging her around making Neytiri yelp in surprise and laugh at the same time.

"Come" Neytiri told him after kissing him as he put her down "We must tell mother and the clan" she said making Jake sigh

"But Mo'at doesn't really like me... She'd probably bite my head off" he said smiling gaining a elbow in the ribs from Neytiri

"She likes you... She just hates admitting it. Especially in front of you" Neytiri told him chuckling as they both walked back to the Kelutral, their home and their children's home.

* * *

**Translations:**

**"Lu nga win sì txur. Lu nga txantslusum. (you are fast and strong. You are wise.)**

**"Pxan livu txo nì aw oe ngari." (only if I am worthy of you)**


End file.
